A variety of different personal hygiene articles (e.g., absorbent articles such as diapers, adult incontinence products, and sanitary napkins) that include different printed and/or colored regions are available in the market. Printing or coloring on such articles can be attractive to the consumer and help the consumer differentiate between different brands. Some manufacturers of absorbent articles print with multi-colored graphics that are a signature of their brand. Others may use monochromatic printing on the articles. Printing approaches to providing a differentiated product generally use ink, colored adhesives, or heat- or pressure-activated chemical colorants, each of which adds cost to the product that is passed on to consumers. Some recent examples of absorbent articles with patterns or colors include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,324,444 (Hansson et al.) and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2011/0264064 (Arora et al.) and 2012/0242009 (Mullane et al.). Packages for personal hygiene articles having windows are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,709 (Molina et al.).